User blog:Battlefield4us/Chapter 4 Recap = Finally a new character!
Hello everyone, I'm back and ready to share a recap of what happened so far in RWBY V2. Warning, This contains spoilers, click here to check the latest episode. Okay, let's begin. The episode starts off where we left off in the last episode, I would like to point out that it went from the afternoon to the evening pretty fast. Penny says that she's the first robot to ever have an Aura, but she finds herself a bit sad, considering about this fact that she's not a real girl, Ruby comforts her in a moving set of words that are too complicated for me to write, but she means what she said, so this causes a hug. PENNY STYLE! (is that a thing?) The odd girl reveals more, She was created by her father with the help of General Ironwood, and she was created to save the world, question is...from what? (It's either Cinder or the Grimm, because the grimm might be evolving or something). So anyways, to kill the moment The Atlas soldiers are continuing their search after arguing with a few people, and the Atlas soldiers from Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare, and it took them an hour or so to find out Penny's location. so Penny decides to hide Ruby in the only place possible... The Dumpster! Fun Fact: In the RWBY universe, Dumpsters always smell like Strawberries and Ice Cream, and no one ever dumps trash in them. (I hope that's true.) Also this dumpster has two easter eggs. A RTAA face, and a picture of The Guantlet, which is the name of a show, and the one thing Thanos needs to kill the Avengers. So Ruby gets stuck in there, and promises to keep Penny's secret. The Atlas soldiers finally get to Penny, who clearly lies, but they shrugged it off, they finally get out of the scene, and leave Ruby in the strawberry smelling Dumpster, and she's gonna fight off against a Grimm rat, but they didn't show that. Meanwhile at the bad side of town, Yang and Neptune arrive at Junior's club and they get a warm welcome. And by a warm welcome, i mean with guns pointed at them. also I don't think they even know Neptune, yet they point guns at him. So Yangs goes over to Junior, while Neptune uses his semblance to attract the attention of Melanie and Matilia. That fails. We go to see Blake and Sun sneaking in to the White Fang's hideout, and they do it by walking through the front door with Grimm masks on. Once they go in, the meeting begins. Mr. White Fang Bane introduces Torchwick to everyone, and not much people are glad about that because he's 0% faunas and 100% human. but that doesn't matter because he's giving them a speech. *one speech later... SO after that, he decides not to introduce the girl right next to him. (Why you *mumbles something in a distinctive fanfiction language, i do this sometimes.) Instead he reveals something evil-ish. THE ATLESIAN PALADIN! EVIL EDITION! (now comes with the White Fang logo, batteries are included.) Back at The Yellow Trailer 2.0 stage, Things aren't going well. Junior, the guy who knows everything, doesn't know where Torchwick has been ever since last year. and he is defintely not helpful at all. I'm not sure if Neptune is in anyway feelinglike he's a part of the mission since he's just standing there. The duo abid farewell and leave the place without breaking anything else. Back at Blake and Sun, they are spotted secretly by Torchwick and the girl he never mentions at all! Blake quickly makes the getaway plan happen by Shooting the fuse box and causing a black out, while this happens, She and Sun crash through the window and started running, while Torchwick chases them in the Atlesian Paladin. (he was somehow ale to get in that while in the dark. Blake and Sun run on rooftops and act like they are auditioning for Attack on Titan. While doing this, they contact the whole group. Uh..., How long has Ruby fought that Rat? Anyways, the Avengers join up and now they head off to the highways, where the Paladin is causing maythem. Yang and Neptune head off behind the Paladin and dodge cars in an epic set of moves, then we get to see Neptune's new weapon. And it's not just a gun.... It's also a Guandao and a Trident. Neptune lands on the Paladin and hangs on for dear life, while Sun uses his semblance. Unfortunately the two get knocked out of the fight and land somewhere far away. Weiss comes along and uses her Rapier to create a floor of ice and the Robot slips off and falls off the road. Now the epic battle of RWBY begins again! Ruby must've given the attack coordinations codenames, each one of them is named after a ship. Freezerburn (Weiss + Yang) creates a fog, using Weiss' ice floor and Yang hits the floor to create a fog. CheckMate (Weiss + Blake) gets the spotlight, and they cause a bit of damage to the mech. Also Weiss gets to show us a new move called, Time Dilation. with this abilty, a glyph appears on Blake's feet. she is able to use it by slashing her weapon and taking down all of the missiles. Next is LadyBug (Ruby + Blake). they get in and chop off the Mech's arm off! Yang goes in and unfortunatley she gets attacked and crashes on a pillar. Luckily she gets her strength back, and Slams the mech's arm apart. the fight gets more intense and exciting as the team continues fighting off in formidle fashions. BumbleBee (Yang + Blake) is next, and they deliver a kick in the mech FACE! Up next is IceFlower (Ruby + Weiss) (also, i would like to point out that it is also called WhiteRose, but I'm gonna stick to IceFlower from now on)! They fire off ice bullets using Weiss' glypths and Ruby's gun fire. And now Yang delivers the final blow! The mech gets destoryed and Roman rolls out, while Yang delivers a blast to him, but he is quickly saved by his newest ally. NEO! He has the ability to dodge bullets, fly in the sky, do weird CGI stuff and make one facial expression. .... .... .... Ohhhhhhhhhhh. wrong Neo. Sorry! I mean.. NEO! She's the neapolitan colored girl everyone was wondering about last month, and she looks awesome! (I officially declare her my most favorite villian, and you have no idea how much i love her!) Yang attacks but thanks to Neo's possible semblance, which involves her and Roman's image breaking apart, they escape. And that concludes the epic mech fight, and also the beginning of the worst pun ever! '''Yang: '''So I guess he got a new henchmen. '''Weiss: '''Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart. '''Yang: '''No...Just, no. and if you guys were wondering where Sun and Neptune were... And that's the chapter four recap! We finally saw Neo, we got the biggest fight so far, and now it looks like we have most of the trailer covered. All we have to worry about now is this. and this. who wants to bet we can see Team CFVY? Now let's get ready for the 2/3s of the adventure! See you next time, but before i go.... Here's some of my latest works! I didn't do any movie posters for some reason, and there's not a lot of good movies this week. Bye. Category:Blog posts